


Visiting Hours

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Friends With Benefits, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Set during the second last episode of Gluhen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi helps Schuldig celebrate life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you to [](http://puddingcat.livejournal.com/profile)[puddingcat](http://puddingcat.livejournal.com/), who betaed on extremely short notice!

"You're looking well."

It was a lie, of course, but Schuldig took it in the spirit it was intended, his old smile hovering round the edges of his mouth.

"Yeah, well you grew up to not be a skinny little thing."

Nagi passed him a cup of weak, hospital tea. _Keep him talking_ , he thought. _The doctors said he should be kept awake._

"I can hear you," Schuldig said, peaceably enough as he let Nagi plump up the pillows. "When can I see Brad?"

"Soon," Nagi said. "When he's rested." He paused. Crawford's head injury wasn't negligible, and the explosions at Koua had added physical damage to the psychic carnage inflicted. "The doctors aren't willing to commit to saying he'll be all right."

"He will," Schuldig said with conviction. "He's in there, just - not awake, not really. Lazy bastard, leaving me to do the paperwork as usual." He sipped his tea, seeming to find mysteries in its depths, looking up with honest worry at last. "You'll let me know if he _isn't_ all right?"

"Yes," Nagi said, and sat on the edge of the bed. Injury and exhaustion had never diminished Schuldig in the past, and that it did now was disquieting. To divert them both from worry he let his telekinesis flip Schuldig's hair dismissively. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"Stop trying to distract me. Don't let the doctors do any more tests on me, it's degrading. All that mental rubbish - _I don't believe in psychic powers, what nonsense_ , and when I tell them maybe they _should_ it turns into, _Oh no, he speaks Japanese!_ " He laughed softly. "It takes another few seconds for it to register that they heard me in their minds."

"Stop frightening them. What can I do to keep you quiet and awake?" Nagi heaved a theatrical sigh as Schuldig dredged up a leer that didn't quite cover the worry for Crawford. "You do know there's CCTV, don't you?"

"You do know I'm a telepath, don't you?" _And that the biggest sexual organ is the mind?_

"You're crazy, that's what you are," Nagi said fondly.

"I thought I was going to die when those bombs went off," Schuldig whispered. He set the tea aside, spilling hardly any. "I'd like to do something to remind me that I didn't, let me hope Brad'll be alive tomorrow too."

Nagi nodded, keeping the pity away from his conscious thoughts. He settled himself more comfortably on the bed, and leant forward to wind some of Schuldig's stupid, straightened hair round a finger. "Go on, then," he murmured, looking into Schuldig's eyes. He gasped at the slight sensation of falling, and then took a deep breath at the light feel of hands and lips, touching him, kissing him. It felt more and more real as each second went past. "Was this a party you were at?" he said, distantly amused at how his voice sounded.

"Maybe I just have a really good imagination," Schuldig murmured, not breaking eye contact. He let out a deep sigh. "That's nice," he said. "Don't stop."

With some surprise Nagi realised he was deeper under than he'd thought, and was using his telekinesis to touch Schuldig, following the mental cues. _What the hell_ , he thought, and Schuldig grinned like a shark, sharp and brilliant.

"Want me to stop going easy on you?" Schuldig said.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle it," Nagi smiled.

 

* * *

 

Mamoru kept his face pleasant when Nagi came back to the briefing room. It was only good practice to let him see his old friends were all right, he thought. It would make him more tractable, less irritable.

"Did he tell you anything?" he asked. "He was telling you something telepathically, wasn't he?"

Nagi regarded him calmly and, Mamoru thought, almost cheerfully from wide-dilated eyes. "He told me he was happy to be alive," he said.

Mamoru smiled. Nagi _was_ less irritable. No doubt he'd be more forthcoming later.


End file.
